1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to dental hygiene apparatus, and is more particularly concerned with a disposal tooth scrubber and flossing apparatus.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various structures have heretofore been proposed which are in the nature of tooth brushes having a self-contained supply of a dentifrice. These items are generally used for travel and are often purchased from vending machines. Although some of these devices are reusable, they are generally designed for a single use and subsequent disposal.
Similarly, aids for flossing, in the form of floss-holding handles, are well known in the art and are available in the market in a variety of forms. One of these devices is designed for reuse and carries a supply of dental floss on a spool. Another of these devices is designed for a single, and perhaps several uses, but it is intended that this device be discarded in that there is no provision to reload floss.
Although some of the flossing devices are of small structure, in the main the dental hygiene toothbrushes and flossing devices are not particularly small and are not packaged together.
Also, and most important, the prior art dental hygiene devices are not biodegradeable and thus contribute to the consumption of natural resources.